¿Sabía usted que?
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: House debe ir a pasar consulta y su pierna le duele horrores, pero… ¿Quién es el extraño sujeto que tiene por paciente? Y… ¿Por qué le ofrece chocolate? Dedicado a mi mio clonisma, MariSeverus. *Leves spoiler de House, temporada seis*


"**¿Sabía usted que…?"**

* * *

**Resumen: **House debe ir a pasar consulta y su pierna le duele horrores, pero… ¿Quién es el extraño sujeto que tiene por paciente? Y… ¿Por qué le ofrece chocolate? *Leves spoiler de House, temporada seis*

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece. "House M.D" y "Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate" pertenecen a otros.

* * *

_**Regalo de navidad, un poco adelantado, para mio clonisima. MariSeverus. ¡Te quiero niña!.**_

* * *

Un hombre, de no más de cincuenta años, estaba jugando con una pelota. Estaba sentado en una butaca negra, con sus piernas apoyadas en un pequeño taburete. Sus ojos azules seguían el movimiento de la pelota, que subía y bajaba a sus manos. Su cabello, castaño claro con varias canas, era corto, mientras que una barba, ya casi blanca, de unos cuantos días estaba presente en su faz.

-House.-Esa voz hizo que perdiera el control de la pelota y que está fuera a dar al suelo. Alzó su vista y se encontró con la persona que menos deseaba ver, Lisa Cuddy.-Debes estar en consulta.-La mujer dijo con voz molesta.

-Muy bien.-House se levantó. No deseaba pelear con ella. Ya lo había rechazado, debía asumirlo. La había perdido. Aunque él en el último tiempo hubiese tratado de ser lo menos hijo de puta posible. Ella ya había elegido a Lucas.

Salió de su despacho bajo la mirada sorprendida de Cuddy. Él no la había molestado por su atuendo. No la había contradicho ni nada. Sólo obedeció.

House fue hacía el área de consultas. Su pierna le dolía horrores. Sin contar que estar mal sicológicamente le provocaba solamente más dolor.

-Lo esperan en la consulta cuatro.-Dijo la enfermera al pasarle una ficha médica a House. Camino hasta la puerta de la consulta cuatro y antes de entrar dio un gran suspiro. Sólo esperaba que no le hubiese tocado una madre histórica con su hijo que solamente tenía un leve resfrió.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a la persona delante de él.

(…)

Un hombre, de no más de cuarenta años, entró al hospital general de Princeton. Llevaba un gran sombrero de copa, morado obscuro. Una chaqueta de color vino, tipo frac, la cual contrastaba con su pálida piel, y debajo de esta una camisa morado claro. En la parte del cuello llevaba una W de oro. Llevaba unos pantalones negros, al igual que sus zapatos, mientras que un bastón, que extrañamente contenía dulces en el mango, iba en su mano.

Camino hasta informaciones. Esquivando y mirando con disgusto a la mayoría de las personas que se cruzaban en su camino.

-Disculpe. ¿Dónde está la clínica?...-Su tono de voz sonaba cortes.

-Siga por este pasillo. Ahí llegara a la sala de espera.-Dijo la enfermera sin más. El hombre sólo hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza y fue donde le dijeron. Cuando llegó se acercó al mesón, para que lo atendiesen.

-Vengo a consulta.-Dijo sin más el hombre. Le molestaba estar ahí. No le agradaba la gente.

-Claro. Deme su nombre y enseguida le diré a que consulta entrar.-La enfermera habló con voz neutra.

-William W.-El hombre estaba nervioso. Esperaba que la enfermera no relacionara la W con su apellido.

-Bueno señor W. vaya a la consulta cuatro. Enseguida llegara un doctor.-El hombre fue hacia donde le dijeron. Al entrar cerró la puerta y dio un gran suspiro. No le agradaba para nada estar en ese lugar. Solamente tenía una simple gripe, nada de qué preocuparse… pero la señora Bucket había insistido en que fuera a un medico.

Sabía que había sido exagerado ir a New Jersey, exactamente a ese hospital, pero había escuchado que era uno de los mejores hospitales y ya que lo estaban obligando debía ir.

Se sentó en la camilla dejando su bastón a su lado. Se sacó el sombrero de copa dejando ver su cabello, castaño rojizo, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros.

Sólo esperaba que el médico que lo atendiese no le hiciese muchas preguntas, ni nada parecido.

Cuando la puerta se abrió vio a un hombre que entraba con cara de mal humor. Iba con bastón en la mano. El médico se quedo mirándolo, pero rápidamente comenzó a caminar a la camilla. Notó como el médico cojeaba bastante al andar y de la expresión de dolor que aparecía en su rostro.

House se sentó en el banquillo frente a la camilla y comenzó a ojear la ficha médica.

-Muy bien… ¿Qué tenemos?... ¿Señor W.?.-Sus ojos azules se levantaron de los papeles y se quedaron mirando a los extraños ojos violetas del paciente.

-Sólo dígame Willy.-Mostró su clásica sonrisa falsa. Esa que mostraba para que no lo contradijeran.-Bueno… solamente he tenido un poco de fiebre y algo de tos. Se podría decir que me obligaron a venir ya que nunca me enfermo.-Explicó Willy mientras notaba que House se sobaba la pierna derecha.

-O sea que sólo es una gripe. ¿Para qué vino?.-Dijo House sarcásticamente.-¿A su novia no le agrada que tosa?.

-No es mi novia.-Willy intentó no enojarse. Ese hombre era un cretino, pero siguió notando el hecho de que el médico seguía sobándose la pierna. Debía de dolerle mucho.-Además mis trabajadores también estaban preocupados.

-Veo que es un hombre importante señor W.-House ignoro la mirada que le dedico el paciente.-Bueno… le daré un remedio contra la gripe y puede decirle a la persona que lo obligo a venir que esa gripe pasara pronto.-House sólo deseaba marcharse. Su pierna le dolía horrores. Hizo rápidamente la receta y se la tendió al hombre.-Entregue esta receta en la farmacia y podrá volver a su trabajo.

-Gracias y… tenga.-Dijo Willy mientras se guardaba la receta en uno de sus bolsillos y de otro sacaba una barra de chocolate.-Coma un poco de chocolate.-House cogió dudoso la barra de dulce. Observó como el hombre se ponía su sombrero y cogía su bastón.-Adiós doctor…

-House… ¿Para qué el chocolate?.-House notó como Willy le daba una sonrisa.

-¿Sabía usted que el chocolate alivia los dolores del cuerpo, doctor House?.-Habló antes de salir de la consulta. Ya había estado mucho tiempo fuera de su fábrica y deseaba volver para ver cómo estaban sus Oompa Loompa.

Por su parte House se quedo viendo al tipo que acababa de salir. Observó la barra de chocolate y notó que el envoltorio era de chocolates Wonka. Pensó unos segundos y después una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Abrió la barra de chocolate, sacó un pedazo y se le echo a la boca. Si el mejor chocolatero del mundo decía que el chocolate tenía ese efecto debía ser verdad.

**.-The End.-**


End file.
